


Daddy's Home

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, Lance is nervous, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Making Out, established klance, keith is nervous, ldr worries tbh, mentions of wet dreams, talking things out, they both worry about their relationship, they're still kinda new to the whole sex thing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Is you say Daddy's home, home for meAnd I know you've been waiting for this lovin' all day





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be really sexy and it evolved into this

“Keith, we are back at your home base.”

Keith jolted up in his seat, hand going straight to his knife even as his brain struggled to figure out where he was. He winced as he straightened up in his seat, before looking around. Their ship was parked in the castle’s bay, the alien white and grey making his stomach roil with excitement and feelings of _home_. Kolivan cleared his throat in the pilot’s seat, making Keith turn back to him.

“You are free to do as you please,” He told the half-Galran. “I need only speak to the Princess, her consult and the Black Paladin.”

“When are we leaving?” Keith asked as he stashed his knife at his hip, standing as Kolivan did. The Galran looked down at him with an unreadable expression. Keith wasn’t sure what was written on that face, and Kolivan turned before he could figure it out.

“We shall see.”

Almost as soon as they stepped off of their docked ship, Keith was being tackled by a shrieking Pidge. Hunk came bounding after them, wrapping his arms around the two smaller paladins. Keith smiled, even as he was being crushed by two sets of arms.

“Miss me?” He laughed as they stepped back, letting him breathe again. Pidge punched him in the arm, glaring softly.

“You haven’t been home in nearly a month,” they accused, crossing their arms. “Of course we missed you.”

Hunk clapped a hand on his shoulder. “But, y’know, Lance kinda missed you the most. He gets really lonely without you here.”

Keith noticed that Lance wasn’t with them like he normally was by that point. He felt his eyebrows furrow as he looked around. “Where is he?”

“Dunno,” Pidge shrugged as they stood there. “We saw you and Kolivan approaching and he just kinda ran off.”

Keith felt a stab of worry. The last time he’d visited, he and Lance had taken a big step in their relationship and kissed. He’d been pretty sure that Lance still actually liked him. So why would Lance feel the need to hide from him?

“I’ll go check his bedroom,” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck. Hunk smiled at him as he stepped away from the two. “I’ll catch up with you guys later?”

“Sure, sure,” Pidge waved him away with their hand. “Go get your loverboy.”

The hallway to his and Lance’s rooms was dimly lit, and he could feel his earlier fatigue from sleeping in the ship catching back up to him. He just wanted to find Lance, see if he was okay, probably talk stuff out, and just fall asleep next to his boyfriend. He sleepily punched in the code to override Lance’s door pad, and stepped inside when the door slid open.

“Lance?” Keith squinted at the huddled mass on his boyfriend’s bed. The Cuban peeked out of his blanket, a nervous smile on his face. “Okay, what is it?”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked in a weird voice, eyes darting away from Keith’s. He scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“That right there,” he said, gesturing towards Lance. He raised an eyebrow in question before Keith sighed, walking over to sit down on the bed next to him. “You weren’t with the others, and you’re hunkered under all your blankets. Usually, you only do that when there’s a bad mission, when we’ve fought, or when you’re having a mood change. So, what is it?”

Lance stared at him, his mouth hanging open a little. “You noticed that about me?”

Keith gave him a confused look. “Of course I did. You’re important to me.”

He watched a flush flourish on Lance’s cheeks, the boy shivering under his blankets. He reached out a tentative hand and petted through brown hair. “Talk to me, Lance.”

“IhadadreamthatyoucamebackandwehadsexandIcalledyouDaddy.”

There was a pause as Keith blinked at his boyfriend, watching him pull the blanket over his head even more, flush blending into dark skin. He cleared his throat as the words processed in his head. Lance peeked out at him, blue eyes wide.

“ _Well_?”

“I’m thinking.”

“ ** _What?_** ”

“Well, you basically just told me you have a daddy kink,” Keith laughed breathlessly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Let me process it.”

Lance pursed his lips as Keith stared at him. Would he be comfortable with Keith calling him daddy? Was that a kink that Keith had?

Keith cleared his throat, making blue eyes dart back up to meet his gaze. He smiled nervously, flushing a little bit. “Call me Daddy, Lance.”

Lance bristled, glaring a bit. “You can’t just ask me that on the spot!”

“But how am I going to know if I like you calling me that?”

Lance groaned, hunkering down even more into his blankets. Keith chuckled when all that was visible was his eyes and forehead. “Daddy.”

Keith laughed and Lance popped his head out of the blankets, scowling at him. “I knew you were gonna laugh at me!”

“I’m not!” Keith insisted, choking down his laughter. “I just don’t think you just _calling_ me daddy is gonna be hot, Lance.”

“Oh,” Lance stared at him for a moment, before he tossed the blanket down from his shoulders. “Kiss me.”

Keith flushed, “What?”

“Kiss me. Maybe once we’re in the moment, you can see if it makes you- makes you hot or anything.”

Keith rolled his eyes, inching closer to him. “Just kissing you gets me hot.”

Lance’s eyes widened as his cheeks glowed that dark red. Keith smirked, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer to him. With a soft hand, he tilted Lance’s mouth up to meet his. A soft noise left Lance as he moved his mouth, running his other hand up and down his back and side.

Their lips pushed against each other’s, Keith laughing breathlessly when Lance tugged on the hood to his Marmora suit, scooching until he was able to lay down. Keith joined him, pressing himself into Lance as the blue paladin’s hands ran over his shoulders and up into his hair.

“Thought you didn’t like my hair,” Keith murmured, nosing at his neck. Lance shivered when he nibbled on the skin under his lips, hands pressing hot into his sides.

“It has its moments,” Lance chuckled, tugging on the strands. Keith groaned, leaning his head up to recapture Lance’s lips. Tongues pushed into each other’s mouths, and sure, it wasn’t very experienced, but it was them and God, Keith couldn’t _breathe_.

Lance wiggled in his hold, shifting to press one of his legs between Keith’s. Panting already, Keith threw his leg over Lance’s hip, shuffling the other in between Lance’s own.

“Keith,” Lance gasped, his hips bucking against his thigh. Keith bit into his bottom lip, trembling when Lance’s palm slid up the thigh to grip his hip. He dug his fingernails into Lance’s scalp, hands sifting through his hair. He closed his fist around a handful, tugging gently and rolling his hips. “ _Daddy_.”

Keith jerked, listening to Lance gasp in his arms. He smirked, pulling away to press his lips to Lance’s ear. “You like that, baby boy?”

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Lance shuddered, his hips grinding against Keith’s thigh. “Yes, Daddy, _yes_. I like it, _please_.”

“Please what, baby?” Keith’s hand slid down Lance’s back to squeeze his ass, pulling him in even closer. The other man gasped sharply before shaking, gripping tight to Keith’s hip. He stared down at his boyfriend before noticing that he felt wetness gathering on his thigh. “Lance, did you-?”

“Yes,” Lance groaned in embarrassment, burying his face in Keith’s neck. “Shut up.”

Keith laughed, crawling until he was more on top of Lance, the other man underneath him. “That was cute. Did Daddy rile you up that much?”

Lance peered up at him, face nervous. “That wasn’t weird for you?”

Keith shrugged, “Not really. It was really hot to hear you like that, to be honest.”

Lance moaned, brining his hands up to hide his blush. “You can’t just say things like that!”

“What should I say?” Keith said devishly, smirking down at him. He grinded his hips against Lance’s stomach, feeling a shiver run up his spine at the feeling. “That you looked gorgeous getting off on my thigh? That your taste is enough to drive me insane? Or that you look so good under me, entirely ruined?”

“What happened to my normal Keith?” Lance joked, peeking out from between his fingers as Keith practically humped his stomach. The red paladin smirked above him, leaning down to press kisses across Lance’s wrists.

“Oh, but I’m Daddy, Lance.”

“I regret ever having this kink,” Lance said in a breathless tone. Keith laughed, undulating against Lance. Warm hands came up his thighs to rest against his hips as he shuddered through his orgasm. He drooped forward, pressing his forehead against Lance’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. “You okay there, Daddy?”

“Don’t call me that outside our bedrooms,” Keith muttered into his neck. “Pidge would have a field day.”

Lance laughed, his hands coming up to cradle Keith’s shoulders, fingers dancing across his shoulder blades. “Speaking of Pidge, shouldn’t we go spend the rest of your time with them? When do you leave again?”

“I dunno,” Keith said, nuzzling into Lance’s shoulder. “Kolivan never told me when we were leaving. He just said we’ll see.”

“Well, let’s shower and get your suit cleaned up before he pulls you away again.”

“M’kay,” Keith sat up, slipping out of the bed. He helped Lance up, before pulling him along to the bathroom. “God, I hope this comes out of my suit.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully it came out of his suit, and he was able to walk into the common area without a giant wet stain on his suit. He plopped down with Pidge on the couch, letting Lance curl up in his lap. Pidge glanced up from their laptop before making a weird face and looking back down.

“What was that face for, Pidgeon?” Lance asked, tilting his head at their friend. They looked back up and stuck their tongue out at him.

“You guys had sex,” They said with another grimace. “You’ve got that happy, sexed-up glow.”

“You’re like twelve,” Lance cried in mock despair. “How do you even know that?”

Amber eyes met his over the top of their glasses. “I watch enough porn, Lance.”

Lance shrieked, flailing enough to fall off of Keith’s lap and onto the floor. Shiro rushed into the room, looking around while both Keith and Pidge laughed at Lance’s pouting scowl.

“What happened?” Shiro asked in a worried voice. Keith looked up with a grin, which fell once Kolivan walked in behind Shiro with Allura and Coran. He’d probably need to leave now.

“Lance is dead,” Pidge said in a teasing tone. They poked the man with their foot, cackling when he swatted at them with a glare. Shiro let out a small sigh before he turned to Keith.

“Are we leaving?” Keith asked, glancing at Lance as he joined him back on the couch. He felt him press his face into his neck, hands around his waist. Kolivan looked at Shiro, who nodded. The Blade leader stepped forward a little bit more before he spoke.

“Keith, you may stay at the Castle of Lions for now.” He said in a steady voice. “The princess and I have discussed it, and you are needed much more here than at the Blade base.”

“Really?” It was Lance who spoke then, his voice thick with tears. Keith looked over at him to see him staring back, blue eyes awash with tears. He smiled widely. “He can really stay?”

“Yes, Blue Paladin.” Kolivan stated. “I think it would be best for him to be here too, at his home base.”

Lance let out a watery laugh, throwing his arms around Keith’s shoulders. He laughed too, wrapping his arms around Lance tightly.

“Daddy’s home,” he whispered softly into Lance’s ear. The laugh that he got in return was worth the punch that Lance gave him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!


End file.
